Kim's Choice
by loveandwar007
Summary: Kim recalls the mission she went on, three months pregnant with her and Ron's child. First one-shot.


* * *

A/N: My first one-shot. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm taking a break from "Love's Undying Power." School is unreasonably busy this semester, and it's hard for me to concentrate on an epic tale like that one. So until the work winds down, I'll be tackling completely unrelated one-shots.

Now, this one...wow, don't ask me where and why this plot bunny attacked me, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

The twenty-four year old redhead awoke with a start and allowed her eyes to adjust to the bright green digits on her nightstand. They read 3:12.

_Wow, two hours. That's gotta be a record so far._

She moved ever so slightly to sit up and swing her legs over her edge of the bed, careful not to wake the blonde-haired man next to her. A record indeed, this was the longest she had been able to sleep in three days. How could you, with a crushing guilt like this on your mind? Good God, how could she have done this to herself, to Ron, everyone who had been so happy and excited for them? It had been another mission, _just _another mission…

* * *

"_What's the sitch, Wade" Kim asked her nineteen-year-old computer genius friend._

"_Drakken's got his hands on some top secret government info," Wade said, reading off his computer screen. "Some nuclear fusion that could alter the very forces of nature, if tampered with accordingly. I'm sure it's nothing too serious GJ would need to send you in for…given your condition and all." _

_Kim involuntarily placed a hand over her slightly bulging stomach and sighed. _

"_Hey, c'mon, it's only six more months, then you'll be back in the game," Wade smiled, then he looked over at Kim's husband, Ron, who was wearing his game face. "Think you can handle this one, monkey man?"_

"_You know it, cyber boy," Ron said, and Kim's heart lurched. She hadn't been a big fan of Ron's agreement with GJ to take on Kim's missions solo once she had entered the second trimester of her pregnancy. Dr. Betty Director had strictly warned her "no more missions" following this point, which was the general rule for agents under maternity care. _

_Maternity.__ How Kim hated that word. So far, she had hated everything about this pregnancy. Oh no, it wasn't that she didn't want children. Ever since she had held her baby twin brothers, and again with Ron's baby sister, she had wanted children of her own, her own child to cuddle and kiss. She longed to be able to look down at the small bundle in her arms and realize that she had created this, along with Ron—sweet, charming, wonderful Ron who could make her heart melt with his alluring sense of childlike wonder, then turn around and destroy two nine-foot tall aliens with his sinister, compelling Mystical Monkey Power. The fact that this was his child as well was truly, for Kim, a dream come true. _

_But so far, the dream had been practically a nightmare. Kim couldn't stand it all; the stacks of baby books, the even larger pile of pregnancy magazines, the numerous doctor appointments, the endless phone calls from her mother, the endless phone calls from __Ron's__ mother, GJ setting all of these limits for her in regard to the missions, and worst of all, Ron—annoying, infuriating, over-protective Ron who had been treating her like a delicate porcelain doll ever since she had broken this blessed news to him over three months ago. It felt like __ages._

"_I'm off, KP!" came Ron's voice, slinging his backpack over his shoulder._

_It was only the second trimester…_

"_I'll be back later tonight, want me to bring you anything?"_

_This was insane. She was Kim Possible—well, now Kim Stoppable. But she could still do __anything__, right…?_

"_Ron, wait," Kim cried out suddenly, jumping up from the bed. She flung open her closet door and began rummaging through, throwing her mission outfit onto the bed. _

"_Oooh, no!" Ron said, running back into the room as Kim took off her top and threw it in the closet. "You heard what Betty said, Kim--!"_

"_I know what Betty said, Ron, and I'm ignoring it," Kim said mulishly, clamping her belt shut and throwing on her purple top. The bulge only slightly showed through the fabric. Perfect, she thought._

_She made for the doorway, but Ron moved quickly to block her path, "__No__, Kim."_

"_Ron, I'm going with you."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Don't make me do the puppy-dog pout!"_

"_Do it all you want. It's not gonna work this time."_

"_Ron!"_

"_Kim, I'm not putting our child's life in danger just 'cause you wanna do your 'save the world' thing."_

"_Ron, we're talking about a nuclear fusion that can alter the forces for nature."_

"_Whatever happens, Kim, we're both responsible for this baby…"_

* * *

Kim stared down into her lap, her fists clenched on the hem of her nightgown. He was right, he was right about everything and he knew it. How she had managed to convince him after that was beyond her, but the next thing she knew, they were in Drakken's lair…

* * *

"_Okay, here's Drakken's lair, but I'm noticing a severe lack of Drakken," Ron remarked at the vacant sliver-domed room they had entered—through the ajar front door, of course._

"_Great, a sneak attack from Shego, just what I need," Kim scoffed, scanning the massive room in search of any top secret government devices._

"_KP," Ron said warningly. "Remember the condition you agreed on so I'd let you come with me?"_

_Kim sighed and rolled her eyes, "I stand on the sidelines and don't do anything, unless you're severely outnumbered or knocked unconscious."_

"_That's my girl," Ron said satisfactorily, just as a sudden blast of green plasma shot through the air and scorched the far wall behind them._

"_Dr. D, we got company," Shego called over her shoulder as she came into view on the railing over their heads._

"_Who is it?!" came the impatient voice of the mad scientist. "Not my mother again, is it?"_

"_Oh, for Pete's s—who do you __think__ it is?!" Shego screamed at him before leaping gracefully down from the loft and landed in front of the pair. "Ready to play, Kimmie?"_

"_No can do, Shego," Ron said, pushing Kim behind him protectively. "You're dealing with me this time."_

_Shego's eyes widened slightly for a moment, then her black lips curled into a sneer and she fired up her plasma hands. "Oh, so monkey boy's gonna fight me? 'Bout time I got a __real__ challenge."_

_Kim resented that remark, but couldn't help noticing Shego's subtle respect for Ron's abilities. Shego charged at Ron, only to be stopped by his hands, which glowed bright blue…_

* * *

That fight didn't last long. Kim recalled leaning against the far wall as Ron took out the young villainess easily. It seemed as if they'd be going home unscathed—if only Drakken hadn't chosen that particular mission to be so well prepared…

* * *

"_Well, as long as it's not a salesperson or Kim Possible—or Stoppable, or whatever she's called now—" Drakken came up onto the loft, but stopped short when he saw his associate on the ground, unconscious at Ron's feet, and the blue glow slowly leaving Ron's body. _

"_Hand over the device, Drakken!" Kim called up to her archfoe, moving next to Ron._

"_You think having a government device in my possession that I wouldn't be more prepared to defeat you?" Drakken called down to them, enraged. "I have a special surprise for the both of you, thanks partially to the courtesy of Professor Dementor!"_

_As if on cue, the ceiling opened and several henchmen slid down on ropes. Some wore red jumpsuits, some wore silver, and all carried laser weapons. Kim and Ron looked around—there were at least thirty of them._

"_Ron?" Kim whispered out the corner of her mouth, standing back to back with him._

"_Kim, __no__."_

"_Ron, there's no way you can take on thirty by yourself, even __with__ Mystical Monkey Power."_

"_KP—!"_

"_Ron, just—think of it as a __really__ good workout." _

_Ron paused, staring at the henchmen surrounding them. She was right, he was outnumbered and she knew it. "Okay…just be careful with yourself, Kim."_

_Kim launched herself at her attackers, throwing punches at their heads while avoiding their laser blasts. Ron used his power to push away five at once, knocking them unconscious into the far wall._

"_How we doing?" Kim called, as she raised her fist to punch out an armed henchman who tried to attack her from behind._

"_We got half of 'em down!" Ron called, and he ducked to avoid a laser blast. He grabbed the weapon from his attacker and shot it towards his stomach, sending him colliding into the wall._

"_Ron, look out!" Kim cried as five henchmen caught Ron off guard. One grabbed the weapon from his hands as the other four pinned him to the ground. Ron's head slammed hard against the floor as the fifth man raised the laser, preparing to shoot it at Ron's head._

_A sudden red blur shot through the air and knocked the henchmen out cold, his weapon sliding across the floor. Kim had soared through the air, a high kick aimed for the henchmen. Ron threw the remaining four off of him, leaving them unconscious on the floor. _

_He straightened up just in time to see Kim slam to the ground sickeningly hard onto her stomach._

"_Kim!" Ron cried, rushing over to her. "You okay?!"_

"_I'm fine, get the device," Kim said, sitting up slightly, but seemed unable to stand. Ron rushed over and grabbed the top secret device off the control table, just as Drakken and Shego boarded their escape helicopter._

"_You think you're all that, Kim Stoppable!" cried Drakken. "But with a name like that, you're not even close!"_

_Ron frowned up at them, then looked down at the metal device and grinned, pleased with himself. _

"_That calls for a 'Booyah,'" he said, slipping the device in his pocket. A sudden whimper of pain made his heart freeze, and he rushed over to his wife. She was clutching her stomach with both arms, her face contorted in pain and fear._

"_Something's really wrong, Ron," Kim managed to gasp out. "Something happened when I hit the floor…I—I don't…"_

"_Wade!" Ron screamed into her Kimmunicator. "We need medics over here, pronto!"_

"_You okay?" Wade asked concernedly.  
_

"_I'm fine, it's Kim!"_

"_Kim?! But I thought she wasn't supposed t—"_

"_I KNOW SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO! Send us a chopper NOW!"_

_Ron hung up on Wade as Kim winced again, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes. He held her against him and rocked her back and forth._

"_It's alright, Kim, it's gonna be okay," Ron soothed, kissing her hair and trying to sound as reassuring as he could, trying his best stay strong as he held his suddenly vulnerable wife in his arms…_

* * *

Kim had reached for her pillow and clutched it in her lap. She hoped she would never feel pain that intense again, feeling a sudden pang in her stomach just thinking about it. The chopper arrived within minutes and they were air lifted back to Middleton Hospital. Ron told her later that her mother about had a heart attack when she saw her daughter being wheeled in on a stretcher. Kim had blacked out from the pain, and the next thing she knew, she was lying in a hospital bed, Ron gripping her hand on one-side, and the pain as extreme as ever…

* * *

"_Relax, sweetheart, just try and relax!" Anne Possible shouted over her daughter's screams. They had Kim's legs open, looking at the extent of her condition. Now there was blood, lots of it, and she was getting worse by the minute._

"_What's going to happen?" Ron asked in a panic, watching his wife's face grow more and more white, her lips appearing deep red and her breathing shallower._

"_All signs aren't pointing in her favor, and the child's in severe jeopardy as well," said Dr. Gooberman, who was assisting Anne. Anne gave him an almost pleading look and Gooberman nodded, "I can take it from here, Annie."_

_Anne whipped off her gloves and rushed to her daughter's other side, wiping Kim's perspiring forehead. "It's alright baby, just stay with us, you can do it."_

_Ron gripped her hand tighter and bowed his head, not wanting Kim's mom to see he was crying. Anne placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it. "It's okay, Ron, you can let it out," she said, her own voice cracking. _

"_Anne," Gooberman said seriously, motioning to her to come with him. Anne stood up to meet him so they could talk privately, leaving Ron alone with Kim._

"_Kim, it just me," Ron said, reaching up to stroke her hair as she turned her head to look at him._

"_Ron…oh, Ron it hurts…" she said weakly, her lips trembling as she tried to hold back her tears._

"_Hold on, KP," Ron urged her, fresh tears running down his face. "Don't leave me…__please__ don't leave me." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, his shoulders shaking with sobs._

"_I'm sorry, Ron," Kim whispered. "You were right…I shouldn't have…" She brought her lips up to meet his in a brief kiss. "I love you, Ron."_

"_Oh Kim, I…I love you so much," Ron sniffled, cupping her face with his other hand and kissing both her cheeks._

"_Ron," came Gooberman's voice, and Ron pulled away from Kim to stand up and face him, trying to appear as composed as he possibly could. Gooberman paused before he said, "We'll be able to save your wife."_

"_Thank heaven," Anne added as Ron collapsed back into the chair, his hands over his face. _

"_And—and the baby?" Kim asked through gasps of pain. At this, Anne and Gooberman stared at eachother, unsure of how best to tell them._

"_Well?!" Ron burst out, looking from Mrs. Dr. P to Gooberman._

_The male doctor wiped his brow. "Kim's condition right now is incredibly fatal, and there's no way of reversing its effects." He paused. "I can only save one life here, kids."_

"_Oh God, no," Kim whimpered, temporarily forgetting how much pain she was in. _

"_I'm so sorry, Kimmie," said Anne tearfully._

"_No, I can't let this happen!" Kim cried. "It isn't fair; it's just so small and helpless!"_

"_There's nothing we can do, hon," Ron said, his voice low and hoarse._

"_No, Ron!" Kim said, whipping her head around to look at him. "We've saved plenty of other lives before. We can save this one, too."_

"_Well, it is your choice, Kim," Gooberman said sadly. "It's your life or your baby's."_

_Kim cried out in pain again and squeezed Ron's hand in a vice-like grip. Ron put his other hand on top of hers and forced his wife to look at him. _

"_Kim, listen to me," Ron said quite calmly. "We're dealing with something beyond our control. I know we've been pretty lucky so far, but some missions we have might end in life or death…and we're going to have to make sacrifices, and they're going to hurt. Bad."_

"_Ron, n-no," Kim choked out, shaking her head. "The baby…__our__ baby…"_

"_I know, KP," Ron said, reaching up to dry her eyes with his thumb. "It's painful for me, too. I don't ask you for much, Kim, but I'm begging you now…__please__ think about what you're doing."_

_For a few moments, Kim didn't say anything, Ron, Anne, and Gooberman all awaiting her answer. She touched her stomach gingerly, gently caressing the one person she had failed to rescue. __I'm sorry__, she silently told the feeble mass, hanging on by a thread, now reduced to a mass of blood._

_And then Kim did something that Ron hadn't seen her do in years: she cried. Hard. She flung her arms around Ron's neck, and her husband held her closely as she sobbed painfully into his shoulder, feeling her tears against his neck. Through tears of his own, Ron looked up and nodded at Anne and Gooberman: She had made her choice…_

* * *

Kim clutched the pillow to her chest and buried her face in it, trying to muffle her sobs, so as not to wake Ron and alarm him. To this moment, three days later, she still couldn't believe what she had done. Through her own stubbornness, she had murdered that child. _Her_ child. _Their_ child. How could she live with herself after this? How could she ever go on another mission again without thinking about the pain she had caused herself and the man she loved? She felt a sudden need to talk with Ron, to tell him everything that was eating away inside of her. Her mother had told her just yesterday that if she were beginning to feel this way to talk to Ron, for who could understand this better than her own husband, the one who was going through the same pain she was?

Kim turned around to wake him—only to find that he wasn't there. _What the heck?_ Had he been gone the whole time, and she didn't even notice? This and other, less friendly questions flashed through her mind as she put on her bathrobe and slippers. She checked all the rooms on the second floor before heading down to the living room.

Kim heaved a sigh of relief; the light was on. And moving towards the sofa, she saw him, lying sideways against the arm of the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Kim approached him quietly, but he didn't react in surprise as she sat on the couch in front of his curled-up form, leaning against his legs.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, running her fingers gently through his golden locks. He shook his head, and their eyes met. Both were sad, dull, and glazed from hours of crying. And both were practically screaming the same thing: _It's my fault_.

"It's not your fault," they said at the same time, and Kim managed a grin. "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

Ron flashed a weak smile before his face returned to an expression of utter grief, and Kim felt her heart breaking. "Sweetie, how in the world can you think this is your fault?" she asked him gently.

"I let you go on the mission," he replied. "I couldn't take on those goons by myself, so I forced you to throw yourself in there and help me." The corners of his brown, puppy-dog eyes began to sparkle with tears. "I risked _your _life to save mine…_and _our daughter's"

Kim's gasped loudly, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh my God…a daughter? It was a _girl_?"

Ron's eyes widened. "You—you didn't know? I thought your mom told you—"

Kim shook her head, her hand pressed against her mouth as the tears came back full force. _A daughter_.

"I wanted it to be a girl," she sobbed. "I never told you that, but I did."

"I'm sorry," Ron said, taking her by the shoulders, allowing her to let out several anguished sobs before adding, "I didn't mean for you to find out this way, KP, I'm _really _sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry!" Kim exclaimed, swiping at her face. "This was all me, Ron, and you know it deep down! I killed our daughter with my stupid, selfish Possible-motto, 'I can do anything'! I just _had _to prove to everyone that I could still do it, that I was still the strong, sure crime-fighter I've always been! How shallow is that?!"

She stopped as Ron pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her back consolingly. "I'm so self-centered, Ron. I always have been, as long as you've known me, and…if you told me right now that you don't love me anymore, I wouldn't blame you."

"Shh," Ron whispered in her ear. "I could never, _ever_ stop loving you, Kim. Because there are too many things that I love about you…and that stubborn 'I can do anything' attitude is right up there." He pulled back and looked into her emerald eyes. "I love you, because you're everything I wish I was."

Kim whimpered quietly and rested back in his arms, her head on his shoulder. "I wish I was more like you," she said. "You never worry about yourself before other people. You always put my well-being before your own." She sniffled. "That's why you were acting so over-protective towards me these past few months isn't it?"

She felt him nod, and she sighed. "I still want to have your children, Ron Stoppable."

"Kim…after all of this…can you still _have_ kids?" Ron asked.

"Mom said it's too early to tell at this point," Kim answered, and Ron's arms around her tightened.

"Whatever happens, Kim," he said breathlessly. "We're _both _responsible."

* * *

A/N: This was hard, I'm not gonna lie. But I dunno, I guess it was something I felt like I needed to tackle dramatically in a fanfic. I always try to challenge myself in that way.

So anyway, read and review this one, please and thank you!


End file.
